U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,000, issued Feb. 13, 1973, to P.S. Magee, discloses O,S-dialkyl-N-alkanoylphosphoroamidothioate compounds which have a high degree of insecticidal activity with relatively low mammalian toxicity.